


Betrayed & Broken

by Denyce



Category: Fastlane
Genre: Angst, Domestic Discipline, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-22
Updated: 2004-03-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: Van is sentence to prison for killing Billie. A crossover with 'The Fast & the Furious' & 'Mod Squad' set post fastlane's episode  'Iced'. A prison fic, pairings will eventually include: Van/Deaq, Van/Brian, Brian/Dom





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

“Are you gonna look at me, or just stare at your shoes all day?” Billie’s voice demanded harshly.

 

Van cringed at her voice and just shook his head.

 

“Van, Look at me------, DAMN IT! NOW!” Billie screeched.

 

Van shuddered, and forcibly made himself look up. For a brief moment he felt relief as he stared in wide-eyed wonderment at Billie’s very angry, but beautiful face.

 

“Why? I want to know why, Van. What did I ever do to you? Come on Van, I deserve an answer.”

 

Van choked back his tears, “Nothing. You did nothing----I’m so sorry Billie, I don’t know what happened---I don’t remember…honest I don’t.” 

 

Billie nodded as she paced the room with her hands clasped tightly behind her back as she tersely asked, “So--- what? You’re going to give a Twinkie defense? Say you’re crazy?” Billie was behind Van now. Leaning over she asked in an almost seductive whisper. “Is that it, Van? Is that how you do things now---commit a little murder then plead insanity, just to save your own ass?”

 

Van violently shook his head, crying harder, “NO! Billie, I promise I’ll pay…I’ll do right by you…I promise.”

 

“Hmmmm, don’t believe a word that comes out his sorry ass. Nothing but broken promises.” Phyllis Ray stood there, arms folded against her chest glaring at her son with hatred. “Knew you wouldn’t amount to much. Didn’t fool me for a minute—not even when you got a uniform.” With a hateful sneer she glanced from her son to Billie then back, “Worse than his father, you’re not my son—he’s dead! You’re nothing but a GOD-DAMN COCK SUCKER!” she screamed into his face. With as much courage as he could Van looked, up un-shameful of his tears, and braved his mother’s accusations. Without another word she promptly spat in his face. 

 

Moments later, after wiping away the spittle, Van noticed his mother had left and was surprised to see Dre calmly walk into the room and straight toward him. “Is it true?”

 

Van couldn’t answer, too shocked to see his dead partner standing there. Dre sadly shook his head, “You used to be reliable, trust worthy, a good cop--- but you changed…” Dre crouched down near Van and quietly stated, “It wasn’t an accident, was it? And you set me up, wanted me dead.” Dre didn’t give Van time to answer, just stood and backed away stating, “You gotta pay, it’s your time to pay…” 

 

Billie smacked Van’s head demanding his attention. “So is its true, you’re lying to me? You’re trying to weasel out of the court system? Get off without paying for what you did?” 

 

“NO, no Billie I’m not---I don’t remember…” Van stammered out, hiccupping as tried to remember what he did, but he didn’t remember. BUT, he saw. He saw the evidence. It was in the videotape. Showing everyone, including himself his own horrendous actions. No, he needed to pay. It had been his job as a police officer to take scum like him off the streets. Now the least he could do was plead no contest, and if Deaq and the others would leave him be, just let it go---But Deaq wasn’t; he was fighting everyone including him with everything he had. Van didn’t understand it; he didn’t deserve any help not after what he did. Sighing in defeat Van answered Billie, “but I saw…I saw the tape. I know what I did!” Van was desperate as he tried to convince Billie of his sincerity.

 

“That’s right, you saw the tape. Pictures don’t lie Van, do they?” Van squeezed his eyes shut shaking his head no~~~ No, pictures don’t lie, and he silently started ranting in his head. ‘Don’t make me look---PLEASE, Don’t make me look… ’ He didn’t want to see, didn’t want to remember. It was wrong all wrong, but it had happened. He was there, he saw the tape—he needed to pay for his crimes.”

 

Billie crouched down closer to Van, her hand gently caressing and combing his hair back, “You have to look Van. You need to see and remember what you did to me. Van, come on, I know you can do it. You need to know why you’re going away for a long time.”

 

Slowly Van opened his eyes, blinking away the tears as Billie’s face came into view. Her beautiful face started to shift and change … Shame, guilt consumed Van as he saw the blood, the bruises covering her skin, her face….”

 

Billie reached out and picked up Van’s hand and placed it near her collarbone where bruises the size of his fingers encircled her neck. “See Van--- see what you did. You have to remember---know why you’re going to go to prison.” Van stared in shock like he was seeing her, and the injuries for the first time. The blood’s steady flow eased to a trickle as Billie’s face was contorted into the battered and unrecognizable face from the video. With only her empty cold lifeless eyes staring back at him as her skin slowly crusted into a black skeleton; the only remains of her body were the ashes that crumbled in his hands. 

 

Shaking uncontrollably Van quickly backed away until he was pressed against the wall holding his knees, “Yes, I’ll pay, yes---I’m sorry Billie, so sorry…” rocking his body, Van continued his litany.

 

~~~~

 

A hard buzzer shattered Van’s nightmare as he woke in a cold sweat plastered against the wall of his single cot cell. Van looked around; he was in the same position as his dream. Ignoring everything he continued hugging his knees, and silently, but with more determination, continued the litany from his nightmare.

 

~~~~

 

“How’s he doing?” A guard bringing paperwork to the guard on duty asked as he looked through the two-way glass at the man sitting on the bed slightly rocking.

 

The guard on duty shrugged, “Same. How long they gonna keep him on suicide watch?”

 

“Probably for awhile, but once he’s sentenced today then it’ll be the state pens problem.”

 

“No reprieve then?”

 

“For a cop killer in this state? And video taped? Hell no. I just hope he lives long enough to be executed! But he does seem to have some friends in high places. This just came in. Before he’s processed out they’re coming for a visit.” 

 

Handing him a clipboard the guard whistled as he saw the names. “Damn, he knows them?”

 

Shrugging he replied, “Who knows, don’t care.” Glancing back in the cell, “At least he knows he needs to pay, sick bastard.”

 

~~~~


	2. part 2

Deaq stood in a cold shower. Icy shards of water plummeted his body as he tried to shake away the disturbing images that haunted his mind. He’d been having nightmares for over a month now, ever since Billie was killed and Van was arrested for her death. Deaq didn’t know what was worse--- the nightmares he had when he’d collapse and fall into an exhausted sleep, or the nightmare he was living when he was awake. 

 

In frustration Deaq slammed his palm against the shower tile, trying in vain to deny that this fucked up mess was reality. It didn’t matter what he did, he still woke to the horrific fact that Van was on trial for Billie’s murder. Anyway he turned none of it made sense---.

 

A knock on the door pulled Deaq out of his thoughts. “Hey Deaq, Mom said you better hurray if you’re gonna eat.” PJ hollered through the door.

 

Turning off the water. Deaq stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel calling out, “Not hungry, go ahead and eat without me.”

 

The door opened and his nephew peeked his head in, “Mom said and I quote, ‘Tell him he’s not leaving this house until he eats what’s on his plate, or I’ll tell your Grand-Dad what he did in the eighth grade.’” PJ watched for his uncle’s reaction. The only thing he got was a slight widening of his eyes before they returned to his standard vacant stare. He missed Deaq. His uncle was here physically, but since the murder, the press, and Van sitting in county prison, Deaq hadn’t been the same. PJ cleared his throat as he watched Deaq prepare to shave. “I think she means it too. So what’d you do then that she can blackmail you with it now?”

 

Deaq shrugged his shoulders, “Doesn’t matter, none of it does.” 

 

PJ really didn’t know what to say; sometimes it really sucked being twelve. “Grand Dad said he was going with you to court.” Deaq gave a slight nod, never pausing in his task as he finished shaving. “I wish I could be there, but Mom won’t allow it. Would you tell Van I believe him…and, ---I miss him.” PJ grabbed Deaq, squeezing him real hard around the waist before letting go and dashing out of the bathroom.

 

Deaq stood there biting the inside of his cheek trying to hold himself in check---it wasn’t working. Turning the faucet on he started splashing cold water on his face forcing himself to regain control. After a moment he buried his head in a hand towel, as someone knocked on the door again.

 

“Grand Central this morning---yea, I’m done.” The door opened and his Pop filled the doorframe. He didn’t ask, but stated. “You’re going to eat before we go.” 

 

Sighing Deaq nodded, “Yea Pop, let me go get changed and I’ll be right down.” 

 

He nodded once and left calling out, “Make it quick.”

 

Deaq grumbled as he made the way to his room. Shutting the door he dropped the towel and quickly started to dress. Deaq ignored the colorful posters around the room, the football paraphernalia, and various trophies that decorated his nephew’s room. Though he hadn’t lived here since his own teens, and everything around him was PJ’s, the room slightly eased the ache in his heart, reminding him that through everything his family was beside him. Not once did they question when he defended Van, but were just there 100 percent.

 

Finally he was ready--- everything but his tie, and he’d let Cherise do that for him. On his way out he bent to pick up the wet towel and threw it in the hamper as he headed down the stairs. 

 

Entering the kitchen, Deaq made a beeline for the coffee. It was really the only thing he wanted, but he knew he wasn’t getting off that easy this morning. Supportive wouldn’t be the only thing Deaq could say about his family right now. They were also over protective---always checking on him, seeing if they could do anything to help. Not that he blamed them, he didn’t. There wasn’t one moment that went by that he didn’t think of Van, and how he was holding up. Concern didn’t quite cover the feeling he had when he thought of Van. But he couldn’t think about that, not while he was here and Van was sitting in a cell.

 

Without looking up Deaq sat down and started to help himself to the pile of hash browns. “So was that the phone I heard earlier? Ma?” Deaq hesitated then looked toward his Dad. 

 

Shaking his head Linc Hayes cleared his throat and told his son. “No, but she did call late last night. Tonia’s ok. She sends her love.” He watched his son stare at his plate. A plate of food they were making him eat, but it was necessary Deaq needed his strength. 

 

“Grandma called?” PJ asked.

 

“Yeah, she’ll be home soon.”

 

“Oh cool, I miss…..”

 

Angry Deaq interrupted, “Why she coming home? Aunt Tonia needs her. I’d be….I’d be there if I could.”

 

“Do you really want to try to tell your Mother what she should, or should not do?” Linc accused more than questioned his son. “Or your aunt for that matter?”

 

Deaq frowned, but lowered his eyes back to his plate.

 

Reaching across the table Linc grabbed a plate of sausage. “Good choice. Trust me it doesn’t work. Thirty five years of experience here---lost every single time.”

 

Silently Cherise stood by the door. She just heard the last few minutes of conversation. Smiling with pride as she grabbed the coffee then topped off Deaq’s and her father’s cups before she sat down. “Yeah Momma is in a class all her own.” 

 

Deaq smiled and chuckled at that, “Yea, she is.” 

 

“So who was that this morning?” Deaq asked, but could hide the resentment that followed. “A reporter?”

 

Linc held his cup and took a sip before he set it down, “No it was Jared. Said he’d meet us at the courthouse. So eat up.” Linc glanced at his son who was still pushing the food around his plate then cleared his throat. “Pete was able to call in some favors. You can have a few minutes before sentencing…but you need to eat everything first.” Deaq stared at his father then smiled, “You’re sneaky Pop...” Deaq started taking larger bites, shoveling his food in to finish everything on his plate.

 

“Slow it down a pinch just so we know you’re breathing.” Cherise demanded as she placed a plate of hot blueberry muffins on the table.

 

Linc sipped his coffee as he watched his son, delighted to see him eating, but his happiness didn’t last when he thought of his son’s partner. Today they were going to sentence Donavan Ray—their Van, and up to now Van had refused to see Deaq. 

 

Everything happened so fast. Linc believed the LAPD was using Van as a scapegoat for there were one too many past public mistakes. Van Ray made the perfect public sacrifice. He was a white cop, convicted of killing a cop—a female white cop and it was all caught on videotape. Not for a minute did Linc ever believe Van consciously killed Billie. He had known Van for too many years. Long before Van became Andre’s partner. 

 

Originally Linc met Van through his father, Ray Ray, through his old partner, Pete Cole. Pete, at the time, was the precinct Captain and needed Ray to testify in a case. Ray had vital information, but Ray always had deals, and this time he wanted one for his son, Donnie. Ray had spent too many years in and out of prison to be a good father, but anyone who met Ray Ray knew he loved his son, Donnie with everything he had. Ray had only regretted leaving Donnie with his mother, Phyllis, and the negative influence she had over him. After they had done some checking, they discovered Mrs. Phyllis Ray was very destructive mentally and verbally. They were even suspicious that his mother physically abused him, but there was nothing they could legally prove. 

 

In other words, Donnie had slipped through the system’s cracks. By the time they started the investigation Donnie, or Van as he liked to be called was older in his teens, and not considered enough of a hardship. Though Van had run into a few problems, basically he was a good kid, and it didn’t matter who you asked: the bum on the corner, the local dealers, store clerks, teachers—even the local police they all seemed to have something nice to say about Van Ray. 

 

Based on the information Linc had gathered, Pete was able to offer in exchange for Ray Ray’s testimony, a new living situation for Van. It was an enrollment to a new high school district program for so called “trouble makers”. The program included boarding privileges for each semester and provided Van with better education, new skills, and direction that eventually led him to the police force. 

 

Whenever Linc thought of Donnie or Van as the young, eager undercover officer Andre brought home, and compared him to the vicious actions of the man on the now infamous videotape, or to the shell of the man who sat it the courtroom day after day---it was just wrong and didn’t add up. Billie was dead, Ray was missing and Van was being sentenced today.

 

Linc shook his head trying to dismiss his mood; something his son didn’t need. Looking up he noticed Deaq was almost finished with his mandatory breakfast. Finishing his coffee and taking a deep breath he braced himself for the day and took solace that his wife, Maddie was returning. It was selfish on his part, but watching what their son, and Van were going through was almost too painful to bear alone.

 

The scraping of the chair brought his attention back to the present as Deaq placed his dishes in the sink, “Come on Pop, I need to talk to Jared before I see Van.” 

 

Nodding, Linc quickly kissed his daughter, and grandson good-bye before he followed his son as they left the house.

 

TBC~~~~

 

Like it? Hate? Let me know, please read & review


End file.
